Feelings That Are Bottled Up
by Bakaprincess
Summary: She would always questioned herself; what's the meaning of his kindness? Why is he putting too much hopes in her? Is this the kind of affection of a bestfriend? Is it wrong for her to have some feeling more than a bestfriend? What if he didn't love her as much as she did? Who is she to him?


Hinata looked at the mirror, a beautiful lady in white wedding dress - herself. Her long beautiful finger combed her blue silky hair. She didn't know what's got into her - she agreed to an arranged marriage that her parents settled up. She was confused, whether to feel happy or sad, today was her marriage day. She was supposed to be happy - Hinata thought.

He was the only one, for his name had etched on her heart. Hinata bit her lower lip, if only she run and against the marriage - she regretted her decision. She wanted him to be her groom, she wanted to walk to the altar with him, instead of the man that her family has decided.

Her room's door opened, revealing a young man in his black suit. The gentlemen approached her, his angelic smile still on his face which made her hurt even more. Hinata still forced a smile, lucky he didn't notice her. "You look beautiful." escaped from Naruto's lips.

Hinata smiled and threw her attention toward the mirror, she can see herself with Naruto. "Thanks."

His heart was now in dilemma, he should be happy right now. He didn't understand, why is it hurt so much to realize the fact that his bestfriend married to another man? Hinata was his bestfriend afterall, and bestfriend supposed to support each other. Naruto was just afraid, he can't deny that his feeling started to develop for Hinata but he was just confused to make sure whether this is love or not.

Hinata stood up and fix her gown once again, she couldn't deny but she already had feelings for Naruto. Why must she fall for him this hard? Who is she to him? A bestfriend? Hinata kept questioning herself. She glanced at Naruto, none of them dare to say a word. Both understands each other's situation - Hinata as a daughter of the owner of the place where Naruto worked, which means his chance to get her less than zero.

Hinata started to tear up as she stared into Naruto's eyes, right into his soul, hoping he would see her sincerity. Naruto felt that too, he can see her sadness because he felt the same way - which made him broken even more and more. He took a step closer, cupped Hinata's cheek and remove her tears using his thumb.

"A bride shouldn't cry on her wedding day." he let out a nervous chuckle. Hinata looked down, staring on her gown's lower lace. "What makes you sad, Hinata-chan?" he questioned her.

_Everything._

that's what she wanted to say, but another sentence escaped. "I guess I'm just afraid."

"What makes you afraid? Remember that you have me, alright?" Naruto pulled her into an embrace. Hinata trying to calm herself, trying not to breakdown on his embrace, as her nose smelling his masculine cologne.

_'No, Naruto. I can't have you anymore. I will lose you, we can't be together again.' _

She burst into tears, crying her heart out, realizing she will never see Naruto anymore. Naruto can't do anything but to rub her back, he was hurt as well but what to do?

Hinata walked to the altar graciously, her arm intertwined with Sasuke's. Pastor started the speech, while Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto. 'You will never be with him, Hinata. Never. Your husband is Uchiha Sasuke, he is meant to be with you.' she thought to herself.

"Yes, I do." Hinata said after the pastor stopped his speech. "You may now kiss your bride." Sasuke took a step closer, cupped Hinata's cheek and lean for a kiss. Hinataclosed her eyes, a tear escaped from her eyes but nobody realized.

People left the church already, but only Naruto lingered on his seat. He walked toward Jesus' sculpture and shut his eyes, he grip his hand and started to pray, as another tear walking down on his cheeks. "Father, if this is the best for us, please give them my blessing." he prayed, his tears started to fall again, he cried in front of Jesus' sculpture, regretting his decision to let go of her, the woman that he loved. He realized it, that he was madly in love but too late to admit it.

The end.


End file.
